Till I find You
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque simplemente querían ser egoístas por un rato, y estar juntos tanto como sus últimos momentos de vida se los permitieran... - ¿Drabble? TohruxRitsuko


**Disclaimer: Shiki no me pertenece, es de Fuyumi Ono. Este intento frustrado de fic es totalmente mío.**

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Spoilers de los capítulos 20 y 21 (para quienes no hayan terminado la serie). Pareja hetero, si no te gusta, abstente de decir comentarios feos e-é. Fluff… I think.

_Afh, mi primer intento frustrado de un fic de esta serie. Necesitaba hacerlo, sobre todo cuando la terminé de ver(?). Perdón si me quedaron algo OoC los personajes, o si algunas cosas están sumamente extrañas. Por favor, comprendan, es mi primer fic con estos personajes, trataré de mejorar para la próxima :'D._

* * *

><p><strong>Till I find You<strong>

— ¿A dónde crees que vayamos? — susurró ella, con voz ronca y susurrante.

Él apretó su mano. Sin mucha fuerza, puesto que temía lastimarle. Estaba delicada, y todo por culpa de la falta de sangre. Se sintió un inútil al no poder hacer nada por ella, más que quedarse a su lado mientras que esperaban a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó él, sin entender muy bien a su pregunta.

Ella le volteó a ver. Aquellas ojeras y su piel pálida contrastaban a la perfección con su hermoso cabello verde. Se le hacía tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan deprimente. Ella era la viva imagen de lo que él pudo haber sido si se hubiese negado a beber sangre desde un principio, y aunque le dolía verla así de vulnerable, se sentía orgulloso de ella.

— ¿Crees que iremos al cielo? ¿O…? — no terminó. Se limitó a bajar la mirada, como queriendo decirle el final de aquella oración.

Y él comprendió al instante.

— Seguramente, tú irás al cielo — sonrió levemente, con la tristeza tangible en cada uno de sus rasgos. Ella sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, justamente en el lugar dónde debería de estar su ya ahora muerto corazón.

— ¿Y tú, Tohru? — quiso saber, algo asustada.

Él bajó la mirada, algo triste. Se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos de una manera algo torpe y tímida. Sabía que, de haber seguido siendo humanos y de haber estado solos, nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer ese gesto. Pero ahora todo era diferente. La muerte no tardaba en llegar de una vez por ellos, y eso, de alguna manera u otra, le daba un poco más de valor.

— Yo siempre estaré en dónde tú estés, Ritsuko — su sonrisa creció un poco más, y de haber sido posible, sus mejillas hubieran adquirido aquel sonrojo típico de cualquier persona enamorada —. Te protegeré, pase lo que pase — prometió.

— Vamos a morir — respondió ella, sonriendo de la misma manera que él —. Moriremos y lo más probable es que seamos enterrados separados, o que quemen nuestros cuerpos… ¿cómo podrás protegerme entonces? — murmuró, y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Temía perderlo. Temía verlo morir una vez más. No estaba segura si le quería como a un simple amigo o como algo más, pero el miedo de que él ya no se encontrase a su lado era tan fuerte que le hizo temblar.

Tohru fue capaz de ver esto, y sin poder contenerse más, la estrechó entre sus brazos sin lastimarle. Sabía que, una vez que la estaca fuese clavada en su corazón, sería la última vez que podría verla a ella. La última vez que la escucharía hablar, reír, llorar… la última vez que la tendría tan cerca, de esa manera.

Un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, hasta perderse en su barbilla y mezclarse con las de la chica, las cuales golpeaban contra sus manos unidas. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas detener el tiempo tan siquiera por un instante para poder seguir así, _juntos_.

¿Acaso era egoísta pedirlo?

— Ri-Ritsuko, y-yo… — comenzó a decir el rubio entre balbuceos. Esta sería su última oportunidad para decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Sin embargo, antes de lograr termina su oración, ella llevó uno de sus temblorosos dedos hasta los labios de él, silenciándolo.

— Shh… ya podrás decírmelo en otra ocasión — le sonrió con dulzura, cómo si no estuvieran en medio en una situación de vida o muerte —. ¿Qué te parece cuando me invites a ir al cine? — preguntó, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de él —. Tal vez después de dar un paseo por algún centro comercial de Tokio…

Él la miró, sin comprender al principio. Pero una vez que lo hizo, las lágrimas se volvieron a juntar en sus ojos. Sonrió alegre, sin poder contenerse, y sabía que aunque su corazón estuviese muerto, latía lleno de felicidad.

— En realidad, pensaba en llevarte al lago y tomar prestado un bote — confesó —, para luego quedarnos allí hasta que el atardecer llegara y poder ver tu sonrisa de felicidad al verlo… — susurró, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Ante cada palabra que él decía, Ritsuko no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Se sintió egoísta, pero poco le importó. Esta era como una pequeña venganza por todo lo que le había pasado en esos últimos meses. Había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz como humana, pero ahora que era este… _monstruo_, esta criatura, podía ser dichosa, tanto como sus últimos momentos de vida le permitiesen.

— Tohru, tengo sueño… — susurró nuevamente, esta vez algo asustada. No quería dormirse, temía no despertar nunca más y no volver a verle.

— Duerme Ritsu-chan — le susurró, casi en las mismas condiciones. Él podía soportar un poco más puesto que había bebido sangre desde que despertó —. Yo estaré aquí cuidándote, pase lo que pase… — repitió.

— Gracias… Tohru… — balbuceó, antes de caer sumida en aquel sueño profundo e intenso.

Él se permitió sonreírle una vez más, para luego llevar sus pálidos y fríos labios hasta su frente, besándole allí con una delicadeza extrema. La acunó contra su pecho, con sus últimas fuerzas.

— No importa dónde estés — dijo, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos, a pesar de saber que ella ya no le escucharía —, siempre te encontraré, y prometo… que te a-amaré… te lo prome…

No pudo resistirse más. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en la coronilla de ella.

Y se quedaron así, juntos. No despertaron cuando los humanos irrumpieron en su morada, ni siquiera cuando les clavaron la estaca en el corazón. Simplemente, ellos ya se habían despedido, y estaban muy cansados como para tener que lidiar con aquellas personas que no comprendían nada.

El pueblo ardió, pero a ellos poco les importó. No porque estuviesen muertos, sino porque terminarían de la manera que tanto habían deseado.

Uno junto al otro.


End file.
